1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a fastening arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
One fastening arrangement is known from DE 93 11 243 U1. The prior fastening arrangement for interconnecting two elements comprises a rotatable locking part having a head plate that comes to rest against a first element, and a foot shaft, which is joined to the head plate and extends away from it in the axial direction. Formed on the foot shaft are radially outwardly extending catch noses configured to engage behind a second element. The prior fastening arrangement further comprises, configured on the first element, a receiving element for the locking part. The prior fastening arrangement also includes a spring element in the form of a helical spring, which surrounds the foot shaft and is disposed between the head plate and a floor wall of the receiving element. In a pre-mounted position, the catch noses engage behind the back side of the receiving element, i.e., the side facing the spring element, whereas in a final mounted position, in order to connect the first element, comprising the receiving element, to a second element, the locking part is rotated 90 degrees, further compressing the spring element, such that the catch noses then engage behind the second element.